<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as in love with you as i am by catrasadoras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702495">as in love with you as i am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrasadoras/pseuds/catrasadoras'>catrasadoras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, They love each other sm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrasadoras/pseuds/catrasadoras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're beautiful." Catra says softly and Adora smiles - Catra had spoken exactly what Adora had been thinking. She moves her vision from the sky to Catra who was still staring up. Now Adora was seeing Catra bathed in moonlight, she always looked ethereal, her jawline was sharp and she looked... peaceful, content.</p><p>"Yeah," Adora says, her eyes never leaving Catra. "they are." Catra looks at her then, probably sensing Adora's lingering gaze and Adora's breath catches. It's like someone plucked those stars from the sky and put their essence in Catra's eyes, they sparkle in the moonlight and Adora is hypnotised by how intense they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Bow (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Entrapta &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as in love with you as i am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day! So I wrote this short and sweet one shot for all us starving catradorians and for this She-Ra collection. I hope you enjoy and you have a good Valentine's Day whatever you end up doing for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So where's Catra?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know, around." Adora gestures vaguely behind her. Bow raises a brow at her. "You know how she is." He chuckles and nods his head while leaning against the table of food that was laid out in front of them. They'd thrown Frosta a surprise ball for her birthday to make up for the disruption of Princess Prom that they'd caused, it may be a few years late but better late than never Adora supposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime and his fleet had long since been defeated and Catra had played a big part in their defeat, in fact, she was regarded as one of the Heroes of Bright Moon, she even had a shiny medal and everything, not that she liked showing it off. Adora rolls her eyes, Catra pretends that it's just a piece of metal, and that she hates the attention, but Adora knows, secretly, she likes that she did the right thing and that people recognise her as a hero instead of the bad guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was well into the evening now, Adora was sure Catra was off making trouble with Entrapta, or she would be with Scorpia, one of the two definitely, though she did weirdly get along very well with Glimmer. Bow brings his hand up to stroke at his moustache and Adora has to hide her giggle. "I'm surprised Glimmer is letting you keep that." Adora comments and Bow presses a hand to his chest, ironically, where the heart on his crop top sits as well as his actual heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it makes me look very sophisticated." He says and Adora does laugh this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like George." Adora replies in amusement. Bow drops his hand from his chest and cringes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to get rid of it." He says. "You don't think Glimmer thinks about my dad when we-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>La la la la!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Adora shoves her fingers in her ears and closes her eyes. When she's satisfied Bow has shut up she removes them and blinks her eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was going to say kiss, Adora," He sighs. "Catra is corrupting you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh she definitely is, in the best of ways." Adora says with a smirk. Bow narrows his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're disgusting." He says and Adora laughs. She leans up slightly and plants a kiss on her best friend's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You love me." He grumbles but his soft smile gives him away instantly. That’s when the lighting changes to a soft blue and the music begins to temper off into a more gentle beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to go find Glimmer." Bow says, placing his glass he'd been holding to one side. She watches him leave and sighs. She could try to find Catra but she really has no idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>where she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to go get another drink and comes face to face with the woman herself. It almost scares her half to death. "Hey Adora." She says, with her classic smirk of course. Adora looks from that smirk to her extended hand. "May I have this dance Princess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Catra." Adora responds. Catra wiggles her fingers and raises her eyebrows. Adora stares at her outstretched hand, of course it reminds her of Princess Prom but this time Catra's hand is far easier to take. And so Adora takes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra guides her to the dance floor with ease and a certain grace that only Catra possesses. When they reach the dance floor Catra turns and faces Adora with a smile. She looks beautiful, she always looks beautiful but Adora was discovering that Catra consistently looks beautiful in a whole host of different lighting, she's seen her in the dark, in the morning light streaming in through the window of their bedroom and now she's seeing her doused in a soft blue glow. Beautiful in every light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora reaches out and runs her fingers down the lapels of Catra's jacket collar, she was wearing a tux again only this time she had a cloak over her shoulder that marked out her important status as Royal Adviser, on one of the collars sat a pin of Adora's sword, someone had made it after the war and was selling it - She-Ra had merch, which was still kind of strange to Adora - Catra had bought it as a gag but now she wore it most days on her clothes to mark out that she wasn't just Catra but that she and Adora were connected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra smiles and places her hands around Adora's waist, she pulls them together and Adora wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck in response. "I missed you." Catra whispers quietly, as though she's spilling the most sacred secret she knows. Adora chuckles at her and kisses her on the cheek, she smiles when she hears Catra purr at the affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've only been gone a few minutes." Adora reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and I missed you." Catra replies. They sway in time with the music but they're flush together and Adora isn't sure if this is dancing as much as it's cuddling one another and occasionally moving. It's very intimate and Adora feels a warmth settle in her chest at the closeness between them. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed Catra too, even in the little time she'd been gone, maybe they had separation anxiety, Adora never liked to be away from Catra for too long, not anymore anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora rubs her thumbs against the back of Catra's neck and feels her stiffen at the touch before she completely relaxes and begins purring softly. The whole purring and gentle swaying could send Adora right to sleep, if she wasn't standing upright that was. "I want to show you something." Catra says suddenly. She breaks their dance and grabs Adora's wrist. Adora's slightly confused by the abruptness of her interruption but she follows where Catra leads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra ends up pulling her through a doorway to a balcony and closes it behind them with her  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>foot. Adora walks towards the edge and leans against the banister, she sees Catra stand beside her out of the corner of her eye. She examines the sky, it was a perfect night, a little chilly but the warmth of her suit jacket was keeping most of the chill at bay, the sky was clear and twinkling above them were stars. They're beautiful. Adora still hadn’t quite gotten used to seeing them. She recoils with pain at the memory of how those stars came to be, how she'd been forced to open a portal against her will and the searing pain that had coursed through her body doing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're beautiful." Catra says softly and Adora smiles - Catra had spoken exactly what Adora had been thinking. She moves her vision from the sky to Catra who was still staring up. Now Adora was seeing Catra bathed in moonlight, she always looked ethereal, her jawline was sharp and she looked... peaceful, content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Adora says, her eyes never leaving Catra. "they are." Catra looks at her then, probably sensing Adora's lingering gaze and Adora's breath catches. It's like someone plucked those stars from the sky and put their essence in Catra's eyes, they sparkle in the moonlight and Adora is hypnotised by how intense they are. Her tail begins swishing from side to side and she scoffs, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a sap." Catra grumbles but the smile tugging at the corner of her lips really says it all. Adora approaches her and Catra turns to meet her. Adora brings her hand to Catra's jaw, cupping it and rubbing her thumb over her soft cheek while settling her other on Catra's hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't help that I'm in love with you." Catra looks like she wants to give Adora a sarcastic comment but she swallows it and Adora smiles gently when Catra moves towards her instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?" Catra asks in a whisper. Adora's smile only widens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always." Adora replies. It's like those corny romance novels Glimmer shared with Adora, kissing under the moonlight, the muffled noise of a party playing in the background, but it's perfect. Catra grabs the collar of Adora's suit jacket and drags her down to meet her and Adora chuckles as her lips find their mark on Catra's. The kiss is soft and tender, it’s chaste in comparison to how some of their kisses have been, and Adora finds herself sighing into it. As cheesy as it sounds, and she's aware it's pretty cheesy, Catra is her other half, when they'd been apart, when they'd been... enemies, Adora had felt like half a person and now... she can't imagine ever being apart from Catra again. She needs her. And Catra needs her too. Doesn't just need her but </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> her and that knowledge warms Adora to her core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pulls away and it's then that Adora realises her tail has coiled around her leg, probably subconsciously but she loved whenever Catra did that - it mostly happened when she was sleeping peacefully by her side. "Okay nerd," Catra says and Adora lets out a harsh breath, close to a chuckle, at the juxtaposition of the kiss to that affectionate nickname Catra had for her. "why don't you tell me what some of those constellations are called?" Adora's eyes light up and she turns back towards the balcony and looks up at the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She begins listing off the constellations diligently with Catra standing beside her, holding her hand. She's so invested in it that she doesn't even realise Catra is no longer holding her hand or standing beside her until she's about halfway through the constellations. "And that one is- Catra?" Adora frowns, looking to her right and noticing her girlfriend's absence. She whips around to see if she can locate her and freezes when she sees Catra on the floor kneeling. Adora is immediately confused and a little concerned but then she notices a little black box in the open palm of one of Catra's hands and she suddenly can't breathe. Catra looks a little embarrassed, Adora notices her cheeks are flushed pink and she has a nervous smile as she grips the box and her tail swishes uncontrollably behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, so... last month Bow told me about something and I thought it was pretty cool." Catra begins and Adora doesn't know what to say, she can't move, she can't speak, all she can do is stare. "He was telling me about something called marriage and I... I didn't know what it was but then he explained it to me, he said that it's when two people, who love each other very much, confess their feelings in front of a group of friends and family and they vow.... they </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> to love each other until the day they die." Catra smiles her half smile and Adora puts her hands over her mouth in shock. "I love you Adora, I think I've loved you before I even knew what love was, we protected each other in the Fright Zone, you always believed in me even when I... even when maybe I didn't deserve it. So I'd really like to make that promise to you, to forget the old one and make this new one that neither of us will ever break again. I want to be your wife, and I want you to be mine." Adora all but nearly collapses at that statement and then Catra takes her other hand and she reveals the ring which gleams in the milky light of the moon. "Adora, will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn't say anything for a moment. She hadn't been expecting this, she'd wanted it, for sure, but expecting? Definitely not. But looking at Catra, who was staring at her wide eyed and so vulnerable, she could feel her heart grow ten sizes at the sight of her and then the tears came. "Of course I'll marry you Catra." Adora says. Catra gets to her feet and pulls the ring from the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" She asks, coming to stand in front of Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely." Adora confirms, holding her hand out. Catra smiles and slips the ring onto her finger. Adora examines it, the metal of the ring was familiar as well as the jewel stone shining back at her - or maybe she should say runestone. Catra had used the metal of her mask and a piece of Adora's sword to craft the engagement ring, a perfect combination of what drove them apart but also what brought them back together and they worked so well together, just like they did. Adora grins and scoops Catra up in her arms, causing the woman to squeal in alarm at the sudden action. She spins her around a couple of times and Catra starts laughing, leaning down to kiss Adora on the lips. She wipes the blonde's tears away with her thumbs and when Adora feels a little dizzy she sets her back down onto her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're getting married." Adora says in disbelief. She'll be calling Catra her wife soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We sure are Princess." Catra chuckles, pecking Adora on her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, so much." Adora says so honestly that she sees it catch Catra off guard a little. Catra smiles softly at her soon to be wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too dummy." They both laugh and Adora knows it's an absolute honour and privilege to be able to call Catra her wife one day very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!</p><p>Follow me on Twitter @catrasadoras</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>